In display backlighting, it is desirable for the green light source to have a narrow emission wavelength so that the light from the green light source appears more saturated, widens the green vertex of the color gamut, and sustains fewer losses when passing through the green filter of a typical LCD filter system because the majority of its intensity is well aligned with the highest transmissivity of the filter.